Harry and Hermione: Too young
by Tasha9315
Summary: One shot fluff. Harry and Hermione realize they see each other as more than friends in their 3rd year and began dating. But Hermione begins to question if they're too young after the words of Harry's Quiditch teamates.


**This idea just came to me randomly. I just had to write it.**

13 year olds, Harry and Hermione were playing in the snow near the Black Lake of Hogwarts. "Watch out Granger," said Harry with cheeky grin as he threw a snowball at her. "Harry!" shrieked Hermione. "Take that Potter," said Hermione with her own cheeky grin as she levitated several snow balls with her wand and dumped them him. He tried running away but the balls were too fast for him. "Oh, now it's war Granger," Harry said with a nasty grin as he tackled Hermione on the ground. "Ok, ok, truce," said Hermione, holding up her hands. Harry sniggered and got up on his feet. He helped Hermione to her feet. They laughed, looking at each other covered in snow.

"You've got snow all over you," said Harry cheekily, as he began brushing some of the snow off her, making her tingle. "So do you," said Hermione as they both began brushing the snow off each, making each other tingle in the process. "Some snow fight, huh?" Harry grinned. "Yeah!" Hermione agreed with a blush. Gazing into each other's eyes, they both impulsively inched closer towards each other and pressed their lips together. They kissed for a few seconds before they pulled away.

"I don't know why I just did that," said Harry, confused. "Me neither," said Hermione, equally confused. "Hermione, I like you as more than a friend. I've known for months but I've always brushed those feeling off as friendly," Harry confessed. "Me too. I think I started fancying you in our 1st year," Hermione confessed. It took a moment for this to sink in before they both smiled beamingly. "Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Harry. "Yes," said Hermione radiantly. "I mean…only if you want to," said Hermione. Harry answered her by kissing her again.

Thus began the beautiful 2 week relationship of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger until one day during Harry's Quiditch practice. Harry and Hermione, who were inseparable since they were an item, arrived together, holding hands. Ron walked behind them, scowling. He was happy for his friends, but it still took time for him to process this new relationship between his bestfriends. "Aww, aren't you two cute. I hope you both last. I had girlfriend at 13 who was a friend. Now we're not even friends," said Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quiditch team. "That's because relationships that began at such a young age, unfortunately don't usually last," said Angelina Johnson.

"You need to have dated other people to know if you're right for each other," said Alicia Spinett. "Like Harry, you may one day wonder what would have happened if you had a chance with that beautiful Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang that you were eying during our game against Ravenclaw," said Fred cheekily. "That was before we started going out," Harry said defensively to Hermione when she threw him a look.

The next day, Harry and Hermione were heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room when Hermione said "Harry, we need to talk," with a concerned look. "I don't like the sound of that," Harry scowled. "I've been thinking about what Oliver, Angelina and Alicia said," Hermione began. "But Hermione, it doesn't mean it would happen with us. If you're worried about Cho Chang, you mean a lot more to me than she does," said Harry. "But what if they're right? We're only 13. What if we're too young? What if we need to have dated other people to know if we're right for each other," said Hermione, but she looked like each word pained her to say out. "Hermione, are you breaking you breaking up with me?" Harry asked with a hurt expression.

"It's not really breaking up. But I think we need to wait till we're older and more mature to try our relationship if we're to stand a chance. I want us to work and I think that might be the only way," Hermione tried to appeal. Harry knew this was Hermione's logical mind at work and he couldn't help but think that maybe she had a point. "I guess you have a point. If we're to stand a chance, we should wait," Harry heavily but understandingly agreed. "Thanks for understanding, Harry," said Hermione.

"But we're still friends right," asked Harry, "Of course we are. And if you fancy going out with Cho Chang, I'll be fine with that," said Hermione. "Hermione, I value you and our relationship too much to start dating Cho Chang immediately after we're broken up," said Harry. Hermione beamed gratefully. Harry bent down and kissed Hermione, holding her by her shoulder. "I had to kiss you one last time because I don't know when or if I'll get to kiss you again and I'm gonna miss kissing you," said Harry longingly. "Me too," said Hermione as she hugged Harry, drops of tears flowing down both their cheeks. Harry and Hermione walked back to the Common Room, hand in hand, confident that destiny would one day bring them back together as sweethearts again.

 **I promise to come up with better fanfics. I apologize if this is not up to standard as it's one I wrote on a whim. I just had to write this about young love.**


End file.
